


Lovers? Far from it.

by PastaTheory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, POV Alternating, Smut, that I'm surely going to hell for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaTheory/pseuds/PastaTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex was their game, emotions would just end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers? Far from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Yavannie from Tumblr and here on A03 for beta-ing my work, I'm so grateful. This is my first mult-chapter fic as well as smut so yea.... Enjoy and leave some comments if you hated it or not.

They were playing a dangerous game, both he and Darcy. Well, it appeared dangerous to Loki.

Over their sixteen month acquaintance, simple banter at work turned into hot pants and quick gasps within closed dark quarters. Jests turned to promises of sexual acts, the friendly looks to secret heated gazes, and appropriate taps on clothed shoulders to desperate grasps for flushed skin. Lastly, the polite closed-lip smiles turned to hot openmouthed kisses.

Their trysts were evidence of lovers in a passionate relationship together.

But, no, he and Darcy were not.

Far from it.

They shared their beds, their bodies to relieve the stress from work, family, or whenever they wanted to and submitted to a night of immense pleasure.

It began eight months ago, after Darcy came back from a night out not long after Foster and Thor left for bed, complaining her date was a disappoint due to the boy revealing his romantic intentions. She sighed that she was only in on it to be fucked at the end of the outing, not romanced, and decided to end it early not wanting to be around the boy anymore.

When Loki asked if those were her true feelings, she hummed in agreement but jumped to ask if he’s offering to bed her.

It startled him she believed him to offer, and dismissing her he gathered his books to retreat to his room, but Darcy became persistent.

She stated it would be a good match, Her, tired of men wanting to start a relationship or even feelings getting the way of fucking, and Him, who hadn’t been laid in over a hundred years as she exaggerated. Sentimental feelings wouldn’t get in the way due to her loyalty to mankind and like hell he would even look at Darcy as something more than a roommate and human too.

He rounded Darcy leaving her without a word but with a judgmental look, she called out to taunt him that his right hand was no better than her offer. He snapped back to her to see her curling smile, eyes sparkling with mischief and left for her room saying that her offer stood for the next hour.

Alone in the common room, Loki contemplated if he should and realized Darcy was in the right, not for her assumptions, but she was willing and it _had_ been some time since he buried himself into a woman, and she promised she wouldn’t grow feelings for him. Just pure fucking.

Indeed a good match.

He dropped his books in his room and refreshed before standing in front of Darcy’s bedroom door. It opened as he grabbed the handle to reveal Darcy clad in her undergarments.

She reeled that it took him long enough and grabbed his arm pulling Loki into her shadowy room, slamming the door behind them.

-

After the first night they agreed to continue this act till either of them wished to end it, no explanation necessary.

So over the past months mishaps of any kind had yet to happen but somehow it started to dawn on Loki. He began to linger a bit after a session, nothing out of the ordinary that Darcy would notice, but he would lazily stretch on the bed before standing and manually putting on his clothes on before leaving through the door rather than teleporting to his room with clothes in hand.

He would suggest another round before leaving, not that Darcy minded but if he wanted to go again then he should do all the work. And the work he put into this would cause Darcy to jerk nearly off the bed, biting on her arm to keep herself from waking the others. These moments he would look up from his position between Darcy’s thighs to see her fine pink flushed breast come up and down, cheeks rosy as her breasts, and her mouth red from biting down on it harshly. But lately Darcy’s noises drove him to the point of insanity; to know he was the one doing this, that he was practically ruining her with a couple of skillful swipes of his tongue, it became so exciting.

It frightened Loki he had started to find her whimpers and mewls thrilling, they ran down and deep into his body, and the following day he could still feel them. These feelings were new, but Loki wondered if he was letting himself surrender to them.

Darcy explicitly said as she was taking off his tunic with fierce haste that their deal is no fucking feelings,none, just pure sex, she repeated and pushed him so hard down on her bed that he bounced.

It was a dangerous game; he was developing feelings for his secret bedmate he wasn’t supposed to have. He couldn’t even feel bad about it but he was in a situation that would probably just get worse as time went on.

-

Tomorrow morning, Thor and Foster would be leaving for Asgard for a meeting with Odin to discuss Foster’s pending future on Asgard. A private audience even his mother would not be allowed to attend but sure she’ll have a say in it too.

Which meant Loki and Darcy would be alone for two days in the apartment. When they announced their plans Darcy spent no time messaging his personal mobile with the odd mini pictures of a purple vegetable, a feline and yellow face with a sly look – Darcy’s code for their coupling. The following messages quickly came after in capitals letters saying they will have a whole weekend to themselves and they can have sex outside the bedroom and other things she had wanted him to do to her.

The last sentence sent a sharp shiver down the arm that held his phone; it enthralled him that she had new wishes she wanted him to do to her. But Loki ran his free hand down his face to shake himself of this fleeting thought, Darcy had always been open with what she wished for in bed; the difference now is they have a whole apartment to themselves. But he’s looking forward to these two days, there’s no shame in sight.

-

The hour Thor and Foster were finishing their packing for their travels to Asgard Darcy fled to the market to buy supplies for the two days she and Loki would have to themselves. A surprise, she stated in her message, sending a thrilling chill down his spine again. Just as Thor and his woman headed out Darcy came back with her arms filled with Gods knew whats. In a flourish Darcy dropped the bags on the settee and took her boss in her arms to say farewell with a dramatic fake cry demanding she come back a princess making Thor laugh that he would make sure of her wish.

Loki smiled at her outrageous antics thinking how endearing that she cared so much for her friend. When he had first known Darcy he found her if anything to be annoying. He thought her to be the emptiest headed girl he’d come to encounter, but as time flew Loki discovered there was substance under her untimely comments and odd banter. Beyond Thor and Stark, Darcy became someone he could talk to if it be about books, Midgardian entertainment, and surprisingly politics. She never backed away from a disagreement which he found amusing and he valued it.

He didn’t notice his brother had turned to him. Snapping back to his passive expression he hoped Thor didn’t see his smile or made anything from it. He received a pleasant nod and stern look from his brother wishing Loki to behave, but he only agreed if Thor returned with his favorite pastry from the grand hall and maybe he’d consider it. Thor’s eyes narrowed on him and Loki couldn’t help but grin. Thor bumped his shoulder lightly and repeated himself again with a smile and ushered Foster to the door and then they were gone.

Hardly a minute passed before Darcy came from behind and wrapped her arms around him, her small hands trailing down his line of muscle to his groin. His hips moved instinctively at her light touch and he couldn’t help but lean back into her. Loki damned himself for how easily affected he was by her slightest touch.

Darcy was a short woman who only just reached his broad shoulders, so standing on the balls of her feet to speak into his ear what would happen to him was utterly attractive along with a husky low voice. A hand moved a ways up to undo his belt as the other stayed rubbing him, now with more pressure on his growing erection. Darcy voiced how she was going to play with him, how he would be her handsome toy, how badly she wanted to suck him and later ride his hard cock, to hear his delicious moans and groans and other sweet sounds he’d surely make, and finally see his beautiful eyes and pink lips wide open as he sees the heavens for the first time as he orgasms.

Her voice overtook Loki and he felt himself grow harder and hotter at her every description, and didn’t notice she had shoved his trousers and underwear past his hips, and how he was shamelessly rutting his firm erection against her soft hands in the open space of the common room of his brother and his woman, himself and his Dar- he cursed out for mistakenly calling the devilish woman behind him his. It was getting worse than he first thought.

Loki was going being a fool for Darcy by the end of the two days for sure, but he didn’t seem to care as long she still wanted him around.

-

Honestly, she couldn’t wait to have sex with Loki but jacking him off right after Thor and Jane left wasn’t a good idea. What if they forgot something and saw her hands pumping Loki’s cock. It would have been hell to explain to them that she and Loki were long term fuck buddies, but luckily for her they didn’t come back. But they only had two days of loud and open sex before their roommates came back and she didn’t want to waste a minute of it.

Darcy thought she pumped him too intensely and that he’d cum soon if she continued and she didn’t want that. She slowed down slightly just to hear a small whine come from his throat. It was so unexpected that she stopped. She prayed Loki to repeat what he said and Loki whined louder and more clearly he didn’t want her to stop. Taking his cue Darcy brought her hand to her mouth and spat into her palm before replacing it on him again pumping him faster and his beautiful curses followed. She couldn’t help but grow hotter after each curse and it was no lie she was already wet between her thighs.

She let him go and she turned Loki around to view her work.

He was a gorgeous mess. His face was slightly flushed, his brow was glistening with sweat and he was panting a bit. His sculpted chest came up and down in his tight shirt, and his pants hanging low at his taut thighs and his long, thick dark pink cock stood straight to his belly. Taking him in, she felt a tug in her that she could make him like this, only she could see him like this. She grinned widely in satisfaction.

Except small voices called from the back of her head that again she’s enjoying this far too much; to see him wound up and shaking from pleasure moved her more than before. Darcy was edging near the pool of emotions, and it sure as hell wouldn’t end well if she were to fall in.The one who made the ‘no feelings just pure fucking’ deal was her but here she was thinking how wonderful it was to solely see Loki’s state right now.

While his skills in the bedroom were superb, Loki had a talent to make her days memorable. It sounded crazy but he did have a nice personality along with great humor, and she came to like it a lot and looked forward more to the times they talked than between the sheets. The only talking they did in the bedroom was dirty talk and sexual demands, never pleasant conversation. She guessed the sex messed her emotions up or it was just that the emotions were coming into play now, but either way these feelings weren’t good and she highly doubted she could voice them to Loki.

Sex was their game, emotions would just end it.

The time she said she held her loyalty with humankind certainly flew out the window when he saved her ass from Steve Rogers’ scorn for being somewhere at the wrong time.

If she bothered to reveal her growing feelings for Loki he would most likely reject her and their friendship would take a large hit. Though that could be dealt with later rather than now; all she wanted was for Loki turn into a bigger mess than he was now.

He stood silently waiting for her to continue with her promises, hands curling and uncurling into fists; an impatient habit of his. She looked into his heated stare innocently, but her smirk said otherwise. Darcy guided Loki to lean against the armrest of the couch, giggling at his slight waddle as he moved to it. She shed her clingy top and shorts before pressing herself on him, making him moan from having her naked skin pressed along him. Slowly she moved her hands under his t-shirt, raking her short nails over the planes of his rigid torso. Shoving the offensive clothing up beneath his armpits she placed open-mouthed kisses on his toned chest, feeling the soft vibration of his skin.

Her wet kisses trailed slowly down his body sucking every now and then, savoring him. He arched slightly under her, pressing his solid body against hers. His hips rocked against her stomach sinfully reminding her of her work earlier, wishing for her attention again. Placing her hands on his hips, she stilled him and turned her kisses slow to torment him for his impatience. She felt him exhale in frustration. How cute of him, really, she smiled sinisterly along his skin. Like she said before Loki was her toy for the night. And as hers Darcy would use him as she wished and he would go along with it. She loved having him under her rule; it made every cell in her body vibrate.

Darcy took off his shirt and shifted her body further against Loki’s, leaning over him to his neck to place hot kisses.

If there was one thing she hated it was Loki’s height. Damn him dearly.

Running her tongue on his pulse Loki panted a plea for her to hurry, grinding his hard length against her. She exhaled on his skin and continued her work with more urgency, not for him but for her. She wanted to taste him, take pleasure in his length and have him between the apex of her thighs. The thought of this made her core scream for friction, anything to ease the burn of desire. Against his thigh, Darcy ground herself to relieve the throbbing before she combusted, making both of them moan.

Their eyes met for a split second before Darcy leaped further and captured Loki’s thin pink lips in her plump ones. The hot kiss was short lived before their shared weight caused Loki to lean way back on the armrest and fall on the cushions with an ungraceful crash. Darcy and Loki didn’t care much about it and were grateful for the soft surface. They adjusted to their new space by taking off their remaining clothing and groping each other’s glossy skin as their tongues tangled. Their moans echoed freely in the empty apartment.

Darcy smirked against his lips, moving her hand over his stiff cock, pumping him gently and running her thumb along his slit. Loki tore his lips away, gasping in pleasure, his eyes opened wide in a daze. This look of his was one of Darcy’s favorites but not close the ones she’d cause soon. Kissing him on the chin, she wandered down his body still working his hard cock before she leaned back on her knees. She laid her upper body along his hips, resting on him for a bit, stroking the tip of his dick to the base watching the bead of clear pre-cum leaking out. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, ready to take him in her mouth.

Darcy looked back at Loki watching her with his eyes blown black with lust, tongue sitting at the edge of his mouth, a hand twisting in her hair and the other running the pad of his thumb on his swollen bottom lip.

Giving oral was never a favorite pastime with previous guys but when it came to Loki she found it to be completely satisfying for her.

She adjusted herself between his parted thighs, gripped him at his base and leaned forward teasing him with a swirl of her tongue and kissed up, then down again. His hiss erupted from above her head and a small creak was sure to be him gripping the couch cushions. She cupped his balls in her other hand massaging him tenderly, changing her hold on him every now and then, making Loki grunt openly.

Darcy then took him in her mouth, tired of teasing herself from enjoying the taste of him. She moaned, and he cried out as she sucked at his slit clearing the pre-cum, relishing in the tangy flavor that was his.

Loki indeed had an impressive large dick but she never had trouble fitting him further into her mouth. She planted her hands on his hips then bobbed her head up and down slowly coating him in her dribble before speeding up her tempo, drawing out his desperate sounds. Through her eyelashes Darcy watched his jaw clench, bruised chest heaving up and down, sweat trailing down the strained columns of his neck and arm thrown over his eyes. This wrecked look was another favorite of his that Darcy took enjoyment from, so helpless and gone.

Her own neglected bits were throbbing for relief so she let him go, making him cry out. She gripped his cock with her hand instead pumping him with long fast strokes and moved her free hand to rub her clit. Making contact with her cunt she realized how dripping wet she was, and rubbing her tiny bud she let out a strangled moan, alerting Loki. For a moment she was thrown off by her own need, wishing for her to be the one worked on now.

Darcy eased her fingers into her hot tight heat, and coating her fingers with her juices she brought them to her mouth as Loki watched attentively. Darcy's tongue ran up a finger tasting herself, seeing his eyes widen at her before she took the rest in her mouth eliciting a moan from him, wishing he could taste her. Releasing them with a pop Darcy laughed at him and coated her fingers in her juices again then running them on Loki’s cock, his hips bucking at the contact.

She continued to pump him, alternating her grip and speed before Loki’s desperate sigh came out, to please fuck him, causing Darcy’s body to buzz entirely.

She moved off Loki to fetch the box of condoms she bought for today’s festivities. Darcy wished they were something more so they could stop using these; they’re both clean and she’d been on the pill for quite some time now, but it was a rule she put down when they started this. She fumbled and tearing open the box, Darcy took one and tossed the rest above Loki's head for later. She ripped open the foil and rolled down the latex on his erection.

Straddling his hips, Darcy rocked her cunt on him, sighing at Loki’s hard desire for her. He glide his smooth hands onto her wide thighs, feeling her warm skin. Rubbing her wet lips on his length, she watched the emotions run across his face: pleasured, grateful, and tortured and something else she couldn’t place.

Darcy rubbed herself on his length making it slick with her pleasure to lubricate him further for when she takes him.

She heard him call out her name like it was a prayer, her heart skipped a beat; she lifted her gaze up seeing his dark lusting eyes. Breathing in, she raised herself and held his gaze as she gripped his girth and aligned him with her center. Exhaling, she carefully lowered herself onto his tip, it spread her folds and slid into her. Inch by agonizing inch she moaned as his thickness stretched her walls as she fell, and finally when he was swallowed by her completely, she sat unmoving, frightened she would crumble before they began.

Their breaths were loud and labored, working to calm themselves as shivers of ecstasy coursed through their bodies.

They have done this dance numerous times, how could this time feel so different?

Darcy figured it was that they had this whole apartment, just the two of them, as if they were an ordinary couple and were engaging in a typical couple activity by having sex on any surface they wanted.

They could moan, groan, cry, sigh, grunt anything in pleasure without a care, the pressure of Thor and Jane finding out about her and Loki’s sexual relationship was gone. They were open to let their thrill out freely, something they had both probably wanted to do for some time. It fully explained the heightened pleasure tonight.

She felt every bit of his hot cock inside her so thick and hard, and her cunt surrounding him tightly, completely and perfectly, feeling every crease and cranny where they were connected. Her eyes closed she gladly welcomed the heat and completion he brought by being inside her.

Darcy placed her hands on his chest and began moving on him tenderly, letting herself become accustomed to him. Her hips rocked back and forth, her pleasure climbing gradually and surely. Her nails on his sides, clawing at him as her pleasure built to keep her anchored and not get too carried away. His heart hammered against his flustered skin under her thumb causing her to smile.

His hands traveled carefully along her thighs and up to her waist, his fingers finally coming to her nipples, rolling and flicking with care making her shudder and made her thrust break under his touch. Her eyes snapped open startling him and she grabbed his hands and forcefully placed them on her hips.

He would not ruin what she came to build and she could make it worse if he tried again. He stared up at her, his cheeks flushed, lips pressed tightly together, eyes brimming with unshed tears of contentment, and the vein on his forehead bulging slightly. He nodded in comprehension and spread his hand along her hips, fingers tightening lightly on her flesh.

She shifted her hips again, increasing her tempo steadily, engrossing them in the pleasure. A hand gripping the sofa for leverage, Darcy raised her knees to have his cock halfway out before sinking back on him, and repeated the action again and again. She spoke in a low, winded voice how great it was to have his hot thick cock in her wet cunt and asked if he enjoyed having her ride him.

She gloated as he groaned out his yes.

The room was filled with only their sounds of pleasure and along with the whines and groans of the couch under them, the pillows fell to the ground without a care from them.

The burning grew in her belly heavenly as she switched to grind on him for a moment of rest. His eyes were just slits as he watched her waver on top of him, teeth clearly clenched sucking air through them.

Darcy turned back to rising on her knees his shaft nearly out but the tip then back down again, increasing her pace faster and harder, and her pants growing short and in a higher octave.

Loki’s mouth hung open at her sudden speed and his head dug into the sofa, bucking his hips and pushing into her. The shallow upturns of his thrust caused the pool of fire in her to become white hot, her walls fluttering around him.

Hissing in agonizing pleasure, she slapped her hands on him, stilling his thrusts. Without a moment of pause or explanation she rose higher and pushed his hard cock back into her core with a harder force. Loki let out a wasted cry as Darcy bounced on his cock, his hands traveling and gripping on her hips, anchoring him.

She felt him deeper and deeper, hitting a precise spot that brought her closer to release. Her walls gripped on Loki’s erection making it twitch inside her, meaning he was near release too. Darcy moved her hips harsher and faster than before, practically pounding her sex on to his. The two tossing their heads back as the pressure of their awaited orgasm was coming to its peak.

With a few more thrusts, Loki yelled out and his body became rigid as he came to his climax, and triggering hers. His jaw unhinged, eyes wide open staring into the ceiling as his fulfillment took him wholly, his nails digging into Darcy’s skin nearly puncturing it.

Darcy’s body jerked as the sensation of her own peak overtook her, taking her higher than she’d ever gone with Loki. Her deep moan traveled throughout the empty rooms and her hips grinded on Loki, riding out her orgasm as much as possible.

Slowly, once they came down from their orgasmic high, Darcy straightened up and they both hissed from over-titillation as she pulled away from his limp dick.

She rolled off and fell alongside Loki on the couch with a thump, exhausted and satisfied from sex.

They laid in silence catching their breath. She turned to look at Loki. His breathing coming back quicker than hers, his looks were disheveled yet tranquil and she probably didn’t look any better.

Laying a hand on his chest she asked if he was alright, he turned to her and let out a hoarse laugh and nodded. She watched as he took a moment to think before asking if they’ll do this again later, his features seemed as he wanted to ask something more.

She paused before breezily suggesting that she had wanted to have morning sex for quite some time now so if he was down she would like it if they slept in the same bed for the night after more of tonight’s performance. With his approval of course, she added after, hoping inside Loki would agree.

She had always wanted to see what he looked when he woke up, but better yet, seeing his sleepy and lewd expressions in the morning light and hearing him moan in her ear as he rocked in her.

Loki didn’t hesitate before going along her with offer and moved off the couch, standing to get rid of the condom and coming back checking if it’ll be her room or his.

To his room Darcy directed him, stretched out her arm toward him to help her stand. But she was surprised when Loki tossed the roll of condoms on her and took her abruptly into his arms, making her squeal as he walked them to his room, making him laugh at her.


End file.
